Human
by LovingRandom140
Summary: Follow on from this weeks episode after Ciara has left. Short and sweet and written when I was midnight shift.


Dylan stood petting Dervla and Bacchus as he watched Ciara walk away and disappear around the corner without looking back. He was glad in a way she didn't look at him that one last time because then he might cave in and beg her to stay. He knew it was the best thing for both of them, but that didn't mean he was happy about it.

He headed into the boat and fed his canine family members before sitting in his chair and closing his eyes.

Ciara walked. Tears were now running down her cheeks. She couldn't look back at him, she couldn't cope with the pain in his eyes. She continued past the numerous boats and onto the main road where her taxi awaited. The driver opened the boot and she placed her bags inside

"Ciara!" She heard her name being called. It was a male, but it wasn't Dylan.

She turned and saw Dylan's nurse friend stood there in his scrubs.

"You're leaving? Is Dylan staying?" He asked.

"Yes. Don't worry. I wouldn't take him away from you." She smiled a little. "Look after him David."

David nodded his head and sighed pulling her into a hug. "I will take good care of him. He loves you."

Ciara hugged him back and nodded. "I love him. That's why we need to do this. The separation will do us good."

"I can't say I disagree." David agreed. "Stay safe."

"Goodbye David." She spike and disappeared into the taxi.

David waved her off before heading for Dylan's boat.

Dylan heard a knock on the door and he could instantly guess who it was. He didn't even have to move from his position in his chair when his door creaked open and David's voice greeted him.

"Dylan?" David spoke gently heading inside. "I've just seen Ciara."

"She's gone." Dylan told him.

"I see Bacchus has decided he is staying with you." He commented giving the large dog a pat on the head.

"She has gone to the airport. Bacchus needed somewhere safe to stay." Dylan told him.

David nodded and headed into Dylan's lounge area and took a look at the doctor.

He could see from Dylan's face he was upset, the red watering eyes were the biggest give away. Not that Dylan was one to shed a tear, not with an audience anyway.

Blood had started running down the side of his head again unknown to Dylan.

"We need to get a dressing on that head. You're bleeding again. Maybe you were right about my glueing skills." David told him and went to the cupboard grabbing Dylan's first aid kit.

In silence Dylan allowed David to clean his head once again and apply more glue.

"You're still looking a bit peaky." David commented.

"It's what a head on collision does to you." Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Do you want some painkiller?" David asked.

"No. I'm fine." Dylan protested.

"Well. Even so. You need plenty fluids and 48 hour observation." David told him sitting on the seat across from Dylan.

"You're going to sit there for 48 hours?" Dylan frowned.

"Unless you feel like going anywhere." David shrugged. "I have an emergency overnight bag that I keep in my car so I'm easily sorted."

"You're crazy." Dylan shook his head.

"Ciara asked me to look after you Dylan. That is what I intend to do." David told him.

"You hated Ciara." He shook his head.

"But you loved her. And you are my friend and that means I will help her too." David explained.

"I don't have friends." Dylan spoke flatly.

"You're wrong." David told him. "You might think you don't. But plenty of people care about you."

"Yeah sure of course. You just like molly coddling me. Give you a purpose since the rest of your life is so dull." Dylan insulted.

"That's not fair." David told him.

"No? Am I wrong? Sorry where is your son? Oh yeah he isn't allowed to live with you because your unstable. You're dangerous." Dylan spat. "Just leave me David."

"A bit hypocritical don't you think Dylan? The ED consultant that had an irrational fear of a Resus bay? Who can't get through a trauma without turning to drink?" David argued.

Dylan just looked at him and stood up to storm out. He took two steps and head spinning he stumbled leaning against to wall of his boat.

"Dylan." David short up after him steadying him on his feet.

"Get off." He mumbled and shrugged his swag grappling for the bathroom door handle.

He pulled open the door before stumbling in and leaning over the toilet vomiting.

David sighed and put his hand on his back.

"Take it easy." David told him. "Lets get you laying down."

"What do you care." Dylan huffed and wiles his mouth and flushed the toilet.

"Like I said. I'm your friend." David told him.

"You've just told me I'm an unstable alcoholic." Dylan laughed ironically and straightened himself up heading from the bathroom.

"I apologise." David sighed and walked closet behind him to his bedroom.

Dylan lowered himself onto his bed.

"You are right though aren't you?" He sighed. "My life is a mess. I am a mess. I had a chance of happiness and ruined it."

"Pretty sure it was Joel who saw to that." David told him.

"I just wanted to be with her David." He spoke voice cracking.

"I know. Maybe one day you can be but for now you both need space and time to recover." David told him wisely.

Dylan just shook his head looking down allowing tears to fall silently.

David sighed and placed his hand on the doctors shoulder crouching in front of him as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Give it some time. You're concussion isn't helping matters. You're thoughts are all over the place." He told him

Dylan wiped his eyes quickly. "I'm being stupid."

"Not stupid. The woman you love has just left for the airport and you've had a nasty accident which is making you emotional, maybe you're just human." David smiled slightly. "Get some sleep. I will sleep on the sofa. Shout if you need anything."


End file.
